


specimen

by real boye (thisisashittyusername)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/real%20boye





	specimen

eyes wide but unseeing

\- _unfocused_ -

i could not feel you touch me.

we are planes apart.

 

though you tried to chase me

in all of my directions

you stayed when i paused

and breathed the darkness i wrapped around myself.

 

you touched me

and i struggled to find an excuse-

because it burned

and it _burned_

and it always did burn with you-

 

i loved her, undoubtedly,

for she made me warm

but with you-

_ it always did burn with you. _

 

and i could not see

except your eyes looking back at me.

it did not make sense that day

nor does it this day-

to have had you so close,

so intimately,

so desperately alone-

 

(this did not belong 

to them on their high horses.

maybe for once,

it would’ve meant _more_ with us.)

 

i wish it could’ve counted to you.

 

eyes wide

i remember watching curiously

how we _connected_ -

and i wish i could’ve saw.


End file.
